Card games are useful for amusement, entertainment, and education. Many card games require two or more players who play against each other to determine a winner. Single player card games are also known for a single player to play against a set of rules in order to attempt to achieve a desired result. Games can be played manually, using a standard deck of cards or electronically via a computerized device, such as a personal computer (PC), personal digital assistant (PDA), cell phone, handheld game system, or the like.
Cards of standard decks each have a suit (e.g., hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades), and a rank or value (e.g., 2 through 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace). Sometimes a player in a single player game must align the cards in ascending or descending order according to the value, rank, or suit of the cards. Games are often designed so that the player does not or can not always win, with a balance between luck and skill that requires the player to take risks and make decisions, thereby resulting in a more satisfying playing experience. That is, players often feel a sense of triumph or accomplishment in overcoming a challenge or solving a puzzle, and will feel a similar sense of reward when presented making a lucky guess.
One limitation of many single player card games is that they are often very complex and require the player to dedicate a large amount of time in order to master or to even play a single round. Furthermore, a large dedication of time may be required to play even a single round of such games. Gaming on portable devices, such as cell phones, smartphones, tablets, and the like, is increasingly popular as players are forced to fit in leisure activities while constantly “on-the-go”. Many of the most popular of these games consist of rounds that do not require any more than a matter of minutes to complete. Therefore, there is a constant need for new gaming mechanics that enable fast and fun play while still providing a challenge and risk-reward relationship in order to keep players interested and entertained.